Revenge again
by Flanfreak
Summary: Once again, Trent Boyett is free, and there's only one thing in his mind. Trent/Kyle, Trent/Stan, Trent/Kenny. Other pairings may be implied. Warning: slash, rape, violence, torture, you know, the usual. And character development.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes, warnings, yadda yadda:

This fanfiction will contain explicit rape of males by males. If it isn't your thing, which I totally understand, please click that nice "back" button and save us both an uncomfortable moment.

If, on the other hand, this IS your thing, please be aware that this fanfiction also contains content. Mostly the "character development" kind of content. That thing where the writter keeps ranting about stuff and never gets to the smut? This fic has it. However if you think you could be a little patient with me... I'd hate to loose you this soon, pervy reader.

And a third warning, but I know that if you survived the previous two this one won't be importat. Later chapters may contain explicit torture, violence, phisical and psicological abuse, psicopathic behaviour and duck tape.

This was written for one of South Park's kink memes, which I think is dead. The prompt was basically Trent Boyett getting out of juvi again, kidnapping Kyle, Stan and Kenny and raping them. And explain why Cartman and Butters aren't there.

Because there is a serious lack of Trent Boyett out there, I was forced to do this.

Trent Boyett appeared in season 8, chapter 10 "Pre-School". If you hadn't seen that chapter (then go see it because it's hilarious) I think all you need to know is that Trent was a class mate of the kids during pre-School and he was sent to juvi for five years because something Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny made him do (and Butters knew and said nothing). Once Trent is released he chases the four amigos (and Butters) to make them pay and at the end of the chapter he is sent to juvi again for another five years for something S, K, C and K are mostly responsable for. Needless to say, he was pissed.

One last comment: english isn't my first language. I spell checked and re-read for grammar mistakes but something may have passed. Please let me know if you find any tipos.

Almost forgot! South Park does not belong to me. I'm not that good at animation.

Please enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Twelve color pack of crayons with a sharpener. One pair of round tip scissors. One Marble, blue. One switch blade, black."

For the second time in his life, Trent Boyett retrieved his confiscated items and walked out the damned building that had held him twelve hole years. A lifetime.

"Uh, Trent?" called the guard in the desk. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I have unfinished buisness" replied the boy.

His mother hadn't bothered to come pick him up. It didn't mattered, he'd take a taxi. But not home. He didn't know the adress, anyway. His house wasn't his, neither was his mother. Juvi had been his home and the rotting apes in it, his family.

"Where to, kid?" asked the driver.

"South Park." the driver noded and turned the engine on "If you'd just drop me in the entrance of the town that'd fine, I'd like to walk"

Trent wondered if he should look out the window. He was free, wasn't he? Shouldn't he enjoy it a little? But all he could see was that endless, dry desert. He hated it. Some of the immates he'd hang out with back in juvi said they longed for the wind. What a load of bullshit, they got a lot of wind in the yard. "Freedom, man" they'd reply. "Don't you want that?"

Trent smiled. Freedom wasn't exactly what he longed for.

He must have fallen asleep during the ride because suddenly that annoyingly bright daylight had turned into a soft twilight and he was no longer surrounded by filthy desert but snowed mountains.

"You sure you're fine here? It's pretty damn cold out there. Tell me your adress and I'll drop you there"

"No, I'm good here." He could see the old wooden sign with "South Park" scribbled on as if it was a grafitti. Like time hadn't passed at all.

He got off the taxi and had to force himself to calm down before he could start walking towards the town. He remembered one of his cell mates, Josh, that annoying little freak that had managed to make Trent rant about his imprisonment with olnly one minute of conversation. And then Trent had cryed. God! he haden't cryed since his first night in juvi! He'd revised his story a millon times and this kid just came and made him spill his guts and cry like a total fag. That would normally have earned the little bastard some major ass-kicking, but for the third time he managed to talk Trent wherever he wanted him. After Josh had so thoroughly mindfucked him, Trent had been more eager than ever to have his revenge. Once again he had seen the faces of his enemies, heard their laughter, and his hatred had been revived like a fire.

He should have been released that year, but a few weeks before the blessed day would come, something happened. He had assisted to a speech for teens who had spent a long time in juvi, so that they could become useful members of society and blah, blah. A couple of kids from outside had volunteered, maybe for tutoring them for school shit or something. Trent had gone only to distract himself. And there he saw him; wearing that huge green hat despite the hot weather, and volunteering, no less, what a kind soul he was. He hadn't realized he was running towards him until one of the guards siezed him by the arm. With blood buzzing in his ears, Trent had kicked the man in the groin and punched him in the head. That had been enough to throw him to the ground, but now two more pigs where between him and the terrified kid. He hadn't been able to reach him.

That little outbrust had costed him a hole week in the punishment cell and two more years of his life. His punishment had been made an example of to make sure other immates wouldn't dare attack a guard.

Oh, how frustraiting had that been! He'd had his revenge within his grasp (literally) and missed it.

He had kicked and screamed and three guards had been needed to drag him to the punishment cell.

He could imagine that Kyle, despite the scary moment he had been trough, should be relieved that he had got away another time. He could imagine him meeting with his friends later that day, they'd be in one of their houses, playing video games or something like that, and Kyle would arrive and tell them "Guess what happened when I volunteered at juvi today! I met Trent Boyett! He went totaly berserk when he saw me and now he got two more years on his sentence!" and then they would answer "Who?". That seemed too in character. Again, Trent had felt his rage overwhelming him and had hited the cell's concrete wall until his knuckles had bled.

A long moment had to pass before he could calm down.

But he had seen Kyle's face, his panic as Trent headed for him. That had been a nice expression. Trent had been dreaming for so long to see the pain and fear in those faces, and now he had actually seen it. His fury hadn't let him realize before, but in the lonely cell he had nothing but his thoughts, and all he had wanted to think about was how pale Kyle's skin had been, how wide his eyes, how tangible his fear. Trent had dropped to his knees and rested his forehed on the same wall he had punched. He had remembered how Kyle had curled his body, trying to burry his head between his shoulders and make himself even smaller. Trent had snorted at the memory. Kyle was already pretty damn small, he could have lifted him easily. He could have thrown him to the ground with a single punch or pinned him up against a wall with one hand. That had been the moment in which Trent had realized he had a massive boner. That had only been a little surprising, after all, he had been dreaming for so long to see the pain and fear in those faces, it made sense he wanted no others.

Back in his cell Josh had asked him, in that wierd way of asking only-he-wasn't-really-asking of his what had happened. He had already guessed most of it by then, but nontheless he let Trent talk.

"Wasi t worth it, Immate Trent?" had asked Josh when he had finished.

"Don't call me that!" had replied Trent.

"But it's what you are. You made yourself Immate Trent"

"I DIDN'T!"

"Why would you say that? You don't feel like you deserve anything of what's happened to you since you were betrayed, do you? Is it rage or frustration that burns you the most, for being acused and charged for the only thing that you're actually free of guilt? And yet, every time you have a chance to get out of this place you make your way back in. Why is it, Immate Trent? Could it be that deep inside you think you deserve this punishment? That you don't really want your revenge?"

"NO!"

"Then why can't you get to them? Why did your plan failed?"

"They ruined it!"

Josh had then taked off a shoe and threw it at Trent.

"Ow! Fuckin kid…"

"Did they do that?"

"What? Of course not!"

"But if they hadn't betrayed you in the first place you wouldn't even be here. You would have never met me or started this conversation, so I'd never threw a shoe at you."

"That's… right, I supouse…"

"But it makes no sense. Why would you accept so easly such a mad explanation, when I'm clearly the one who trew the shoe? Shouldn't you take revenge on me? But you aren't. You DO blame them, and you're so convinced of it because you have a legit reason too, don't you? And yet you failed to make them pay. Was it truly their fault that you failed? Or are you so used to blame them that you can't comprehend that you're your own saboteur?"

After that Trent had given his revenge a lot more thinking. He wasn't it giving up, not ever! But it was true that his first atempt of revenge had failed due to his own mistakes. It wouldn't happen this time. He wouldn't let them know he was coming, he wouldn't loose any time hunting down small insects. And he wouldn't allow them any chance of fighting back.

He'd need to calm down, think carefully and act cool. Keep the burning flame of his hatred deep inside until he was sure they were where he wanted them, and only then he would release the fire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, look! More author's notes, yay!

* In case you don't know, Josh is a kid that appeared in season 7, ep 3 "toilet paper". He was held in a high security prison por mad kids for covering with toilet paper a big number of houses. Oficer Barbrady seeks his help to solve a case of teacher's-house-covered-in-toilet-paper that occured in this jurisdiction. Josh is a parody of Hannibal Lecter, and one of my favourite one-shot characters.

Originaly, Trent's second imprissonment is supposed to be for another five years. That'd mean he was fourteen the second time he was released. The real reason for his extra two years was in fact that Chef is my sex guru, and he said seventeen is the age to start sexin'. If you're good with numbers you may notice that in this fic the kids should be 16, but I thought that extending the sentence by three years was forcing it too much. Fourteen just seemed too young to become a rapist. Oh, I don't know. I should shut up now.

Reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to comment here. Same than before, South Park is not mine.

This particular chapter is pretty safe to the general public. Little violence, the language is in fact really polite and there are no sexual themes. In this chapter.

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Trent stopped by a green middle-class suburban house. Somehow he remembered who it belonged to, and he wasn't wrong; through one of the windows he could clearly see part of a living room, a couch and the big teen that occupied two thirds of it, lazily staring at the TV. Trent could feel his blood boiling at the sight of Eric Cartman, still massively fat, still so infuratingly oblivous to his torment. Trent forced himself to calm down. Now wasn't the time to give to his rage, he needed to remain focused. Last time Cartman had gotten a stunning gun, Trent would be surprised if he didn't have an actual gun by now. Considering the fat boy's personality, Trent was sure he wasn't the only one who held death grudges against him. He wouldn't be easy to get, that was for sure. He would have to think this one carefully. When? How?

Then something got his atention. Someone else was walking down the stairs. First he saw slim legs in dark jeans, followed by a big brown leather jacket that could have easly fit Cartman's body. And finally that face. That pointy-nosed, dark-eyed face, framed by the same blue hat he had seven years ago.

Stan Marsh was putting some books in his backpack as he walked down the stairs. He said something and Cartman answered with his eyes still fixed on the TV. After a short exchange of words Stan oponed the front door and started walking towards his own house.

Trent felt his hart beat faster. The last time, it had been a pain to get to the traitors in some place without parents. Now, Stan was walking alone, in an empty, dark street, and his parents probably thought he was at Cartman's place. It would be too long before anyone noticed he was missing. Trent almost felt happy. It was as if fate was apologizing for the past twelve years.

Cartman would have to wait.

**.**

Miss Broflwski was cooking dinner when de doorbell rang.

"Who could be at this hour?" scowled Sheila. The only visitors they got at night were her son's friends, and neither of them ever bothered to ring the bell. Sheila had learned to tolerate this behavior, as she tolerated the McCormick's kid filthy clothes, or Liane's son racism, or the unhealthy co-dependant relationship between her Kyle and Stanley. She opened the door and saw a boy who seemed older than Kyle, much taller and muscular and with a rough face.

"Hello, maam, could I talk to Kyle for a moment?"

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie, I've almost finished with the dinner" she realised he was wearing Stanley's big, ugly, brown leather jacket. He must be a friend of the boys. To that thought her scowl deepened.

"Please, maam, Kyle's been tutoring me for biology and I have some questions about tomorrow's test" the scowl on Sheila's face immediately faded and her expression became a lot softer. She is so proud of her little angel, thought Trent bitterly. But he forced himself to keep the polite façade, even if it was something he wasn't used to do.

"Oh, I'll call him then!" Trent's fake smile dropped for a second when the woman turned around to call her son, but it was soon in it's place again as he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Kyle's greeting smile vanished the second he met Trent's eyes. His face become completely blank and the blood drained from it.

"Hello, Kyle" Trent said. No longer needing to fake his smile, he was so amused he thought he wouldn't be able to stop grinning if he wanted to.

Miss Broflowski, who had been standing beside her son, put a gentle hand on his shoulder. This seemed to snap Kyle back into reality, but he still didn't make a sound.

"So, Kyle, your little friend here was asking for your help for some studying" said Kyle's mom, unaware or the tension between the two teens.

"But your mom said you were about to start dinner..." said Trent in a concerned tone he had never used before.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart! Here, Kyle, take some money so you can order pizza from your friend's house, what do you think?" at that point it became really hard for Trent not to start laughing outloud like a maniac. Seriously? That would buy him at least two hours before Kyle's mom started to worry about her little sweetheart. He could have dropped to his knees and start kissing this woman's feet. Kyle had made no move to reach for the money.

"I..." Kyle bit his lip.

"What do you think, Kyle?" asked Trent, giving the kid a significative look. He couldn't help feeling smug. He could as well have been waving a gun at Kyle's face, and it still wouldn't have been as efective. Even in pre-school it was a well known fact that the thing Kyle feared the most was his mom. He would do anything before letting her find out he wasn't the perfect model child she thought. Trent even suspected that it had been because of Kyle's fear of his mother that the traitors hadn't seeked the help of their parents the last time he had been free. 'Know your enemy' it was one of the oldest premises. Aparently nothing had changed; paler than ever, Kyle put his orange coat on and walked out.

"Bye, mom" he said, in a really low voice.

"Bye, honey" she said, closing the door.

**.**

"Follow me" ordered Trent as soon as they where left alone, all sign of politness instantly vanishing.

"Wh-where are we going?" asked Kyle.

"Some place where we wont get interrupted"

They walked a few bloks in silence before Trent spoke again "I don't see any courage in what you just did. You had to decide between two fears. It turned out you're less afraid of me." Trent growled loudly "That'll change soon."

They entered the most humble part of the town and Kyle let out a gasp as he ralized what they were there for.

"Where?" asked Trent, knowing the smaller boy would understand. But Kyle remainded silent. He overcame the urge to punch him ('Not yet!'), and instead grabbed his arm and squeezed. Kyle let out a little yelp of pain and surprise. "Listen, turd, I'll find out any way, the only difference if you tell me is that I'll be less pissed." He let out trough clenched theeth. He squeezed harder to make his point. He saw tears in Kyle's eyes as he used his free arm to point at one of the houses. If that could be called a house. The roof was way too low, and the walls looked like they hadn't been painted in a century. The front yard was completely covered by garbage and some of the windows were broken.

"As expected from a coward traitor, selling out his friends" mocked Trent.

With the same arm he had used before, he held Kyle's body and put his hand over his mouth. He hadn't been wrong, he could easily restrain the redhead with one arm.

He walked arround the house, thinking how the hell he would manage to get Kenny out without giving Kyle a chance to escape. He reached inside his pocket with his free hand for the black switch blade, just in case.

But as the backyard entered his sight, he relaxed. There he was, sitting on the floor, back towards them, and wearing what looked like the exact same filthy orange hooded coat he had the last time he saw him. The angry voices screaming from inside the house explained why he was outside in the cold.

Trent walked coser, dragging Kyle with him, who had started to struggle, obviously trying to warn his friend. There wasn't even a propper fence to stop him. As he drew closer he noticed Kenny had a magazine in his lap, the picture of hughe naked breasts dominating the page. Maybe that was why he was able to get this close unniticed. Without a word Trent rested the tip of his blade on the back of Kenny's neck. He was a little surprised to hear a sigh in return. Kyle seemed confused as well. Kenny flipped the page without looking back. "Duff, I'fe t no' mffny" came a muffled voice in an unamused tone.

"It's a good thing I'm not after your money, then" answered Trent.

This time he could feel Kenny's spine stiffen under his blade, and a sharp, muffled breath. Slowly, he turned his head to face them. His eyes widened when he saw Kyle, effectively trapped at the bigger boy's side. Kyle's eyes, wide and watery, were fixed on Kenny's, and Trent was pretty sure that if he released his mouth he would apologize. Not that Trent was about to allow him that; let him live with the guilt of betraying his friend.

Kenny hadn't moved. Trent, realizing that while holding Kyle had proven to be quite easy, there was no way he could just drag the two of them by force to the place he had set up, so he moved the blade to the next obvious position.

"Now, Kenny, will you be a good boy or will I have to make my revenge on Kyle a hole lot faster?" he pressed the blade on the redhead's throat to show he was serious.

Kenny closed his magazine and carefully placed it on the floor, then, slowly, he stood up.

"You first." Said Trent, stepping aside to let Kenny pass. "Go to the left." he said when they reached the street, and Kenny obeyed without a word. Trent could feel Kyle trembling. So was him. This time he would get his revenge. They would pay.

End ch2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

More notes:

You have _no idea_ how hard it was for me not to put a reference to Scott Tenorman in the first paragraph. Little known fact about the author: she's a hardcore Cartman fangirl, so whenever someone gets so beautifully owned by Cartman, that makes her immensely happy.

I want to make it clear that I have nothing against Stan's jacket. I'd wear it myself if I could. Same goes for Kenny's

About Kyle and his mom: originally the purpose of that whole dialogue was for Trent to make Kyle come out of his house by himself, without using force or threats, because that kind of stuff amuses me greatly. I got a little carried away with Kyle's mom. A little identified with the situation, maybe? Nah, my mum's awesome. (But serously, mum, what kind of people grounds their daughter for getting a 7 in a test? Urgh.)

Next chapter might take a while. It's not written yet, and I'm awfuly slow at writing in english.

Be a good reader and send a review. Make your writer happy.


End file.
